Fear Itself: The Fearless Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = Meltdown! | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Writer1_2 = Matt Fraction | Writer1_3 = Chris Yost | Penciler1_1 = Paul Pelletier | Penciler1_2 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Danny Miki | Inker1_2 = Andy Lanning | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Editor1_2 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis1 = Flashback to Fear Itself: Odin tells Valkyrie that her service to him is nearly over. She seems wistful at the thought of reuniting with her lover in Valhalla, but is alarmed when she realizes that Odin means to destroy Earth to save Asgard from the Serpent's touch. She insists that the heroes of Earth will cast the Serpent down, despite Odin's reminder that some, like Bucky Barnes, have already fallen. Present day: Sin has reached the location of another of the hammers; a super-advanced research facility located on a remote island. It is home to Project Pegasus -- "Pegasus" standing for "Potential Energy Group, Alternate Sources, United States." Despite the sudden arrival of a ship carrying the Avengers, Sin is gleeful: the project is doubtless attempting to harness and use magic, and she has brought along a special device which will, in her words, unleash "chaos." Equipped with amulets to shield themselves from its effects, Sin orders the device activated and leads her forces into battle. Captain America has brought his Avengers to guard the hammer, together with two surprises: Daimon Hellstrom and Doctor Strange, who are along in case the next attack is of a mystical nature. Strange hears a faint rumble and shouts a warning, just as a flood of magical entities swarms up through the floor. Valkyrie and the dwarf Tolor ride Aragorn the flying horse to Fallen Asgard. Kid Loki ushers her into the presence of Freyja, who tells her that she is on, effectively, a suicide mission. Nevertheless, if Valkyrie can gather all the Serpent's hammers, Freyja promises to honor his pledge and escort Valkyrie to Valhalla personally. In Project Pegasus, as promised, all is chaos. The Avengers are ill-prepared to cope with the flood of magical creatures, and even the experts are confused that such a disparate number of entities is coming out of nowhere. Sin and Crossbones, together with the D.O.A., are only too happy to set them straight: "They've been tapping magical forces just like solar or cosmic or nuclear energies. I just triggered a meltdown!" Hellstrom admits to being impressed. Sin sends Crossbones to retrieve the hammer while she and the D.O.A. make life even harder for the embattled Avengers. Crossbones murders the last scientist between himself and the hammer and gains access to its vault, but Captain America has one last trick up his sleeve: Wolverine. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** Antagonists: * * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** Minions of Cthorr Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * * * ** *** Throne Room Items: * * Energy Device * * * * Hellstom's Trident Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Guest-starring the Avengers! • Wolverine vs. Crossbones! • Battle for the hammers on Project Pegasus! | Notes = | Trivia = * Mark Gruenwald, who the character of Project Pegasus Director Gruenwald was based on, was the creator of Crossbones who also appears in this comic, and of * Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. itself. | Recommended = | Links = }}